


Unspoken Promise

by fio13



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Minor Violence, Oral Sex, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fio13/pseuds/fio13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koujaku tried to convince himself that Noiz’s sudden disappearance from his life wasn’t the source of his constant bad mood, but after a while, he just couldn't continue lying to himself.</p>
<p>One evening, Noiz finally showed up in his apartment again, making Koujaku release all of his pent up frustration that he felt for weeks, and in turn changing their simple relationship into something completely different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken Promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cataclysmicconniption](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cataclysmicconniption/gifts), [Shinocchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinocchi/gifts), [ceasefire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceasefire/gifts).



> There you go, another Koujaku/Noiz fic because I can’t stop writing about these two dorks. They completely took over my life oops.
> 
> Thank you [Sarah](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ceasefire/) for proofreading the fic for me <3
> 
> Also, I would like to express my gratitude to tumblr user [tatsumiyaa](http://tatsumiyaa.tumblr.com/) for drawing a beautiful fanart for this fic. <3 It can be found [here](http://tatsumiyaa.tumblr.com/post/92315054892/and-koujaku-was-horrified-when-he-realized-that).

Koujaku sighed as he put his finished cigar in the ashtray, stretching his arms.

It was a bit past midnight, and this was usually the time when he would get tired and head to bed, but tonight he was far too restless for that. So even after finishing his late dinner he proceeded to sit in his kitchen, smoking cigar after cigar and feeling unmotivated to get up.

He had been grumpy the whole day today at work too, barely managing to force a fake smile for his customers. Looking back, he had been feeling out of it for a whole week now. At first, he brushed it off as just being agitated because of lack of sleep, but as the time passed and his mood only started to get worse, he had finally dared to admit to himself why he had been in such a bad mood in the first place. After he realized what the source of it was, he felt even angrier at himself.

It had been a few weeks since the brat had last shown up at his apartment. Not that he owed Koujaku anything, and they hadn’t really talked much about their strange arrangement anyway. However, considering that Noiz had kept coming back to his place every few days for at least a month before that, Koujaku couldn’t help but get used to their unusual routine.

Noiz would either show up at his doorstep or Koujaku would already find him in his apartment, and they’d end up having a quick, aggressive sex on whatever surface they’d managed to land on. Sometimes Noiz would stay the night; he’d eat whatever Koujaku had in his kitchen at the time then crash on Koujaku’s couch or bed, before leaving early in the morning the next day without saying a word. It was strange, but somehow it worked. And before he knew it, Koujaku found himself looking forward to their meetings.

Even though Noiz was the last person he had imagined himself doing this with, becoming sex buddies with Noiz became a great way for him to relieve stress, especially after an extremely irritating day at work. It worked both ways; Noiz didn’t mind if he was rougher with him during sex, and Koujaku let Noiz be rougher with him in return. He would claw at Koujaku’s back in throes of passion, pull at his hair or bite his shoulder whenever Koujaku did something to please him. And honestly, Koujaku found this a pleasant change from numerous attentive women he had slept with that were way too gentle with him for his liking. With Noiz, he didn’t have to worry about whether he entered him too quickly or if he managed to say something wrong and hurt his feelings. Their interaction consisted of raw, passionate sex, and Koujaku had come to appreciate it exactly as it was, even more than he had been willing to admit.

After a while, Koujaku had found himself giving Noiz a spare key of his apartment. When Noiz had given him a confused look, he had just shrugged and said that it would be easier to just use the key instead of breaking into his apartment and giving him a heart attack every time. Noiz had sent him an unfathomable look, but he had still taken the offered key without a word before silently leaving the apartment.

But ever since then, Noiz hadn’t shown up at his place once. Koujaku found himself rewinding parts of their last encounter in his head, trying to figure out what could’ve put the brat off. Other than exchanging a few usual insults and a curse word or two during sex, he couldn’t really pinpoint anything else. Sure, giving Noiz the spare apartment key might’ve thrown him off, but then again, if that really was the problem the brat wouldn’t have accepted it in the first place. 

So that was when Koujaku started contemplating that maybe something had happened to the kid. Even though he kept convincing himself that he was just doing it to take a stroll, he ended up checking a few areas where he knew the ex-Rhyme users usually hung about. When he got no results whatsoever, he got back to his apartment, feeling more angry than anything. It almost felt like Noiz was avoiding him. 

But now as he sat in his kitchen, supporting his head with his hand as he listened to the constant ticking of the wall clock, all those feelings mixed together, leaving him confused and extremely frustrated with himself. 

The brat didn’t owe him anything. They didn’t even exchange numbers. He didn’t even know his address. What they had couldn’t really be called a relationship.

He knew all of that but still, here he was, getting irrationally mad and worried about him at the same time. 

Finally getting fed up with his own thoughts, he let out a loud, irritated sigh and stood from his chair, deciding to head towards his bedroom to _try_ to sleep the whole thing off. 

But before he could take even one step forward, a sudden sound coming from the hallway made him freeze on the spot.

_No way_. 

Quickly recovering from his shock, he exited his kitchen and dashed towards his hallway, only to halt his movements once again at the sight that greeted him.

He got there just in time to see Noiz locking his front door, taking off his green boots, looking way too unconcerned for his own good. He looked exactly as he did the last time Koujaku saw him, wearing that same fashion disaster of an outfit of his. After taking off his trademark hat, he finally turned around and noticed Koujaku standing at the end of the hallway. He gave him a quick once over before looking away and lazily saying,

“Yo.”

Koujaku gritted his teeth at the nonchalant greeting, but opted to try and stay calm instead. So he nodded his head at him, grunting out a silent greeting of his own. 

Without giving him a second glance, Noiz walked past him and headed straight to the kitchen. 

“… hungry. Got anything to eat?” Noiz asked him offhandedly, and Koujaku balled his hand into a fist. _The nerve of this brat_ . 

He decided to play along and behave as casually as possible, following him back into the kitchen.

“You’re lucky. There’s some leftover yakisoba,” he replied.

Noiz’s reaction to his answer was a curious hum as he seated himself at his table, and Koujaku fought the urge to just grab him and punch the living daylights out of the brat upon hearing him sound so carefree. Instead, he opened his fridge and quickly reheated the food, before placing the plate in front of Noiz.

Murmuring his thanks, Noiz started to dig into his food, and Koujaku sat on the chair opposite of him, reaching for another cigar.

Minutes passed in a complete silence save for the sound of Noiz munching on his food. Despite smoking the cigar, something which usually tended to calm Koujaku’s nerves down, it had a zero effect on him as he kept getting more and more frustrated with each passing second. The completely blank and unfazed look on Noiz’s face didn’t help at all, and Koujaku couldn’t believe that Noiz had managed to piss him off this much without even saying anything. Sure, he felt relieved now that he was actually in front of him and obviously alive and in one piece, but his anger didn’t subside one bit. If anything, it only grew worse.

Finally finishing the last piece of his meal, Noiz stood up without a word and headed towards Koujaku’s room, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. For some reason, this made Koujaku even more furious than before. It almost felt like Noiz was a hooker that Koujaku ended up picking from the street, and whom he would then fuck in exchange for some food and shelter. No matter how much he tried to convince himself not to dwell on it, the more he thought of it the more it bothered him.

When they entered Koujaku’s room, Noiz immediately stepped forward in order to kiss him, but before he could do it, Koujaku lifted his hand and pushed him away.

Noiz barely raised an eyebrow.

“Not in the mood?”

Koujaku looked away, shaking his head in reply.

He heard Noiz let out a small sigh, and then he was heading towards the door.

“Then I guess I’ll go,” he said, his tone emotionless, and that’s when Koujaku finally reached his boiling point. Before Noiz could leave the room, he grabbed at his hand, halting his movements.

“Wait,” he growled.

Noiz looked at his hand in confusion, then glanced up at him and narrowed his eyes.

“What’s wrong with you tonight, old man?”

That was what did it.

Before he could think of any rational thought, he was lunging forward and violently pushing Noiz against the wall, hand coming up to grab at Noiz’s collar.

“Don’t fucking ‘old man’ me!” he spat in his face, shaking with anger. “You don’t show up for weeks, and then you just barge into my apartment without a care in the world, as if this is a hotel. You eat my food, and then you decide to just leave when you don’t get what you want?!” he finished, still trembling in his fury as he firmly held onto Noiz’s collar. 

Noiz furrowed his brows in what only seemed like confusion at first glance, but Koujaku knew him enough to notice that Noiz was becoming irritated as well, and this fact left him feeling oddly satisfied.

“Why is me coming to your apartment for sex suddenly strange? Besides, wasn’t it you that gave me the key?” 

Koujaku felt his stomach churn with anger as Noiz said those words, completely missing the point.

“That’s not what I’m talking about at all!”

“Then what _are_ you talking about?” Noiz scowled at him, his tone of voice dangerously low and in complete contrast to Koujaku’s loud tone, but he was clearly as pissed off as Koujaku was now.

“So what if I didn’t show up for weeks? Since when do I have to report anything to you? You’re not my mother,” he finished, his tone colder than ever and piercing right through Koujaku. That combination of words hit him harder than it should’ve, and before he knew it, he was launching a fist at Noiz’s jaw. A loud crack could be heard as Noiz’s face suddenly moved to the side from the impact of the hit, but Noiz only smirked dryly before diving in and hitting Koujaku in the face in return. Koujaku felt faint pain spread across his face, but he quickly recovered from the hit and caught his fist in one swift movement before Noiz could remove it. Then he maneuvered him around, violently pushing his chest and making Noiz land on the bed, putting all of his pent up frustration that had been building up for weeks into his actions.

But then, Noiz’s gaze darkened, all trace of emotions gone from his eyes and a defiant smirk plastered on his face as he waited for Koujaku to land another blow. For some reason, seeing him like this brought Koujaku back to reality. This was how they used to settle their disagreements before, but now, even though it was still strange, that wasn’t all there was about their relationship anymore. 

He sent Noiz a furious glare, before letting out a deep sigh and opting to sit next to him.

To say that Noiz was even more confused by his course of actions was an understatement.

“What’s the matter, not gonna take out your anger on me?” Noiz asked curiously, and Koujaku felt his eye twitch.

“No, I won’t. And… you’re right,” he said softly, bringing his hands to his forehead and slowly massaging his temples.

“About what?” Noiz asked.

“About the whole thing. You honestly don’t owe me an explanation, and you don’t need to notify me about anything either. I guess I was just…” he swallowed, suddenly feeling his heart beating faster and his face becoming warm.

“You were just… what?” Noiz asked quietly, the anger from his voice completely dissipating as he waited for Koujaku’s answer.

“I was… worried,” Koujaku finished, the last word barely above a whisper. As soon as he said it, he buried his head in his hands, feeling even more confused than before. And judging by the silence in the room, his words must’ve baffled Noiz even more.

“… why?” Noiz murmured quietly after a minute, sounding so genuinely confused and for some reason, Koujaku found his chest hurting upon hearing him.

“… hell if I know. I just _was_. Ahh, fuck,” Koujaku stood up and started to pace around the room, suddenly getting frustrated with himself again.

“… if you were worried about not getting sex because I didn’t show up for a while, you could’ve just contacted one of your fangirls and the problem would’ve been solved,” Noiz said, his voice sounding as if he was trying to explain his reasoning to himself rather than explaining it to Koujaku.

“Like I said, I’m not talking about sex!” Koujaku said impatiently, looking back at Noiz.

Noiz narrowed his eyes at him again.

“I honestly don’t get it. Why else would you worry about me?” 

Hearing Noiz not having a clue why Koujaku would feel that way left him with a strange, hollow feeling in his stomach. Even though he didn’t realize why he felt this way himself, at least he was acknowledging it. But for some reason, Noiz sounded like it was entirely impossible for someone to feel that way towards him.

He sighed, before getting back to bed and sitting down next to Noiz once again. Then he looked into Noiz’s eyes, determined.

“Look, I’m not sure why I felt that way. I can’t explain it well myself. Maybe I just got used to you coming back here so often that you not showing up just confused me overall but,” he paused to take a breath, hand running through his hair before continuing.

“But even though I can’t explain it well, there really doesn’t need to be a reason for me _not_ to worry about you in the first place! I get that we don’t really have what people call a normal relationship, and we’re not obliged to report things to each other,” he paused again, looking away from Noiz’s piercing gaze as he felt a new wave of warmth flood his cheeks. 

“But still, if I found out that something happened to you, of course it’d bother me. Isn’t worrying about the person you’re associated with perfectly human?” he finished, feeling as if he was asking Noiz to somehow answer his own question.

Noiz kept quiet for a few moments. Then he snorted, shrugging.

“I wouldn’t know.”

Koujaku opened his mouth to retort, but before he could do so, Noiz continued.

“No one has ever told me that they were worried about me before. Not unless they wanted something from me anyway,” he said in a small tone, and as he heard it, Koujaku felt wave of unexplainable pain go through his chest so suddenly that he couldn’t help but hitch his breath in reaction. As Koujaku glanced sideways at Noiz, who now confusedly looked at the floor, for the first time Noiz appeared as young to him as he actually was. 

Then, Noiz lifted his head up and aimed his gaze at Koujaku, his frown more distinct than before.

“So how am I supposed to believe that you’re not lying to me?”

Koujaku let out a huff of frustration. Now he even _sounded_ like a child.

“What would I gain from lying about such a thing?”

Noiz shrugged his shoulders.

“I don’t know. You tell me,” he said, his tone back to careless as he looked away from Koujaku once again.

“Everyone shows their true motives sooner or later. They either want sex, or money, or both. And when they don’t seem to find anything interesting anymore, they just disappear. It’s all I’ve ever really known,” he finished. As he listened to Noiz say all of those things with emotionless voice as if he was talking about the weather and not about his own life, he couldn’t help but become both stunned and angry as he heard what horrible people Noiz kept running into. 

“Not everyone is like that!” he interjected, surprising himself with how upset he sounded. “Sure, there are some undeniably terrible people in this world, who don’t care about anything else but their own satisfaction. But there are also those who have no motivation whatsoever, other than caring for that particular person’s wellbeing.” 

“And you’re implying that you’re one of those people,” Noiz calmly said. 

“Well, yes. But-“

“So in other words, you’re saying that you care about me,” Noiz concluded, interrupting him, and Koujaku felt another wave of embarrassment hit him hard as he heard Noiz’s shameless statement.

“Ugh, when you put it that way… but apparently… yes.”

“… and if I say that I don’t believe you, are you gonna try and prove me wrong?” his voice suddenly took a curious, but almost rebellious tone, as if he _wanted_ Koujaku to fail. And that impassive, lifeless stare that he was giving to Koujaku now clearly indicated that he would be more than okay with it too.

Koujaku let out a dry, humorless sound. Noiz was honestly convinced that he was more than fine living on his own, and Koujaku felt his chest swell with an overwhelming amount of sadness as he realized it.

Before he knew what he was doing, he was reaching with his hand, awkwardly landing it on Noiz’s shoulder. As soon as he did so, he felt Noiz flinch against his touch, but he didn’t shake him off.

Koujaku stared at his own hand as if it belonged to a stranger as it started moving along Noiz’s neck, coming up to cup his cheek. Noiz sat uncharacteristically still, sending him a stare that was as expressionless as ever at first glance, but when Koujaku looked deeper into his eyes, he realized that there was definitely something different about his gaze. His eyes were now half-lidded, clouded with undefined emotion. But more than anything, Koujaku was shocked to find that they looked more vulnerable than ever as he stared at him confusedly, waiting for his next move.

He brought his head closer to Noiz’s then, and as soon as he did it, Noiz visibly grew more tense.

“What are you doing?” Noiz whispered, now sounding slightly insecure, and Koujaku was horrified when he realized that he found him _cute_.

“… I’m proving you wrong.” 

He wasted no time after he said that, allowing himself to be led by impulse as he leaned forward and pressed his lips firmly against Noiz’s.

For a few seconds the brat was motionless, but then Koujaku felt him gradually relax and open his lips slightly. Koujaku sighed shakily into their kiss and briefly licked at Noiz’s bottom lip, before slowly parting his lips further and searching for Noiz’s tongue. Their kiss was deep and uncharacteristically slow, and Koujaku felt chills all over his body as Noiz sighed into his mouth and started moving his tongue gently against his.

As they continued to kiss at a slow pace, Koujaku realized how dangerous this whole situation was, but he was far too gone to try and stop it anyway. He pressed his tongue against Noiz’s more firmly than before, hand sliding up and threading his fingers through his hair. As he did so, he felt a barely audible moan come from Noiz’s lips, and then he finally pulled his own arms up, slowly wrapping them around Koujaku’s neck as he let him dominate their kiss.

He made sure to give Noiz’s tongue piercing one gentle tug, which earned him another soft cry from Noiz, and then he ended their kiss with a slow peck. However, as soon as he started to lean his head back, Noiz moved his head towards him. Koujaku was able to catch a faint flush on Noiz’s cheeks and obvious want written all over his features for only a brief second, before he felt Noiz’s lips on his once more.

As soon as their tongues touched again, Koujaku felt a wave of strong desire spreading all over his body like wildfire. With a low growl in his throat, he pushed at Noiz’s shoulders and made him land on the bed, not breaking their kiss for even one second as he settled on top of him. Letting out a small cry in reaction, Noiz pulled at his hair and eagerly returned his kisses, spurring Koujaku on with how needy he seemed for his touch.

After a few minutes of doing nothing but kissing and lazily grinding against each other they parted for air, and Koujaku felt his face grow warm as he met Noiz’s eyes. As soon as Noiz saw him staring, he averted his gaze. Koujaku’s heart fluttered as he saw Noiz’s atypical reaction. They had never been this gentle with each other before, and it was something strange and completely unknown to both of them. So obviously, Noiz was confused. He didn’t blame him though- Koujaku was as confused as he was.

But for some reason, he had zero intention of stopping this.

After lifting his hips from Noiz’s, Koujaku carefully slipped out of his pants and boxers before quickly pulling his shirt over his head. He saw Noiz quietly do the same, still looking everywhere else but at him. As Koujaku observed his face, he noticed that there was a brief hesitation written on his features. He definitely looked like he wanted to do it though- at least if his already half-hard member was anything to judge by - but still, he looked slightly insecure about the whole thing.

Koujaku got back on top of him, bringing his hand to Noiz’s face and lifting his chin to make Noiz look at him. Noiz met his stare, and Koujaku bore into his eyes deeply, questioning him with his gaze if he wanted to continue. When Noiz only proceeded to stare back at him, clearly awkward but not looking like he wanted to back away either, Koujaku sighed and moved his hand higher, tracing the piercings below Noiz’s lips. The reaction he got from Noiz was instant; he closed his eyes and leaned into his touch, and Koujaku allowed himself to make a small smirk, moving his hand up and tracing the rest of his piercings. He slowly trailed the path on his skin, touching the piercings between his brows, moving to brush over the ones located on his right eyebrow, then going back down to trail those below his lips again. When his fingertips touched the corners of his bottom lip, Noiz suddenly took his fingers into his hand and brought them to his mouth, giving them a long, teasing suck. 

Koujaku’s breaths became shorter as he watched Noiz play with his fingers for a while, looking like he was in some sort of trance as he slowly lapped at his digits with his eyes closed. Noiz’s tongue piercing kept grazing his skin, and after a while he started giving special attention to the scars on his knuckles, outlining them with the tip of his tongue.

When the visual of Noiz sucking on his fingers became too much, he pulled them away from his mouth, moving his hand down Noiz’s abdomen and fingers pressing into the skin as hard as he could.

The first few times they had had sex, Koujaku had realized that something about Noiz’s pain tolerance was obviously very different from most people. When he had finally picked up the courage and asked him about it, the brat had just shrugged and said that he didn’t feel pain at all and that he had been like that his whole life. To say that Koujaku had been shocked was an understatement. He had just assumed that the brat didn’t mind the pain or in the most bizarre case, that he was simply a masochist, but he didn’t expect it to be this extreme. He had wanted to ask more about it, but something about Noiz’s indifferent tone as he had said it felt slightly off to Koujaku. Somehow, he was sure that there was much more about the whole story, something much deeper, but he felt that it wasn’t his place to prod the subject, at least not for now. So from then on he just proceeded to be as rough with him as Noiz wanted him to be, but at the same time, being careful not to overdo it.

Koujaku let his nails dig into the skin of Noiz's neck and drag them slowly all the way down to his stomach, leaving red trails in its wake and making Noiz gasp. By now, he had learned how to make Noiz feel as much pleasure as he could despite his condition. Since Noiz had told him that he could react to the pressure, he made sure to apply it to his skin in various ways-with his fingers, with tongue, with teeth- as often as he could.

As his eyes scanned Noiz’s lean, taut frame, he couldn’t help but notice some new small cuts and bruises on his skin that hadn’t been there the last time he had seen him naked. As always, the brat had been getting into reckless, unnecessary fights. Clicking his tongue in annoyance, he brought his head closer to one of the bruises on Noiz’s right shoulder, tracing it with his finger before planting a small kiss against it. 

“Tch, seriously. What did I tell you about taking care of your own body?” he grumbled, looking up at Noiz, expecting to see him looking careless about the whole thing as always. But this time, there was a small crease between his brows as he stubbornly looked away from him, and Koujaku was surprised to find that he almost seemed… apologetic.

He couldn’t help but lift his lips into a smile. Honestly, how the brat managed to be this cute and troublesome at the same time was always gonna be beyond him.

“Oh well, can’t be helped,” he said, letting out a light laugh and continuing to place soft kisses over Noiz’s bruises. Slowly, he started to move down his torso, trailing his lips and tongue over every cut, scratch or scar he could find. His fingers followed the movement of his lips, pressing the skin with great force and making Noiz tremble against his touch.

When he finally reached Noiz’s lower body, he wrapped his hand firmly around Noiz’s half-hard cock. As he looked up, he found Noiz staring at him intently, face flushed as he anticipated Koujaku’s next action.

Sending him one devious smirk, Koujaku gripped the base of his shaft tightly before putting the head of his cock into his mouth and giving it one harsh suck. Noiz merely let out a small sigh at the impact, but then Koujaku started grazing his teeth down his shaft as he continued to move his head up and down strongly. This time Noiz flinched, hand instinctively coming down to grip Koujaku’s hair. 

Feeling self-satisfaction for managing to draw out that kind of reaction from the brat, Koujaku grinned against his flesh, hand moving lower and cupping his balls. He proceeded to play with them as his tongue circled the head of his cock, dipping the tip of his tongue into the slit hard. Immediately he felt one drop of precum hit his tongue, its salty taste spreading in his mouth. Then, he took one of Noiz’s frenulum piercings between his teeth and pulled, squeezing his balls as hard as he could with his hand at the same time. The reaction was instantaneous- Noiz’s eyes widened and he let out a surprised cry of pleasure, his hand pulling at Koujaku’s hair. Laughing, Koujaku gave his piercing one last tug before removing his mouth from Noiz’s cock, pleased about the fact that he was able to bring it to full hardness.

After giving his dick a few more rough strokes, Koujaku started to climb up his body, shuddering when his own erection came into contact with Noiz’s. 

He couldn’t help but rub his face against the soft skin of Noiz’s neck as he moved his head up, lips hovering over his ear. He gave it a small bite before whispering,

“Turn over.”

Noiz took a small breath of air in reaction to his words, but then he snorted.

“Heh… so your idea of showing that you care is by fucking me,” Noiz breathed, his tone of voice slightly flustered but with a barest hint of tease. 

Koujaku let out an amused, sultry chuckle. For someone who loved to seem like he got everything figured out, the brat was truly clueless about so many things.

He pulled his mouth away from Noiz’s ear and leaned away only to plant a long, bruising kiss against Noiz’s lips. Then he looked into his eyes deeply, passionately.

“ _Turn over_ , Noiz,” he repeated, his voice low and gentle, but it also held a hint of promise so clear that, as soon as he spoke, he felt Noiz visibly shudder in reaction.

This time Noiz proceeded to do what Koujaku asked of him without a word, and Koujaku briefly lifted his body up so as to allow him to move more freely in order to turn around. As soon as Noiz’s back was turned to him, he reached for the lube on his windowsill and opened it, quickly coating his fingers with the liquid from the bottle.

Realizing what he was doing, Noiz turned his face to look at him.

“I told you multiple times that I don’t need that,” he complained, but Koujaku just put the bottle aside and moved his fingers down in between his ass cheeks, slowly pushing them against his entrance.

“And I told you multiple times that I’m having none of it. Now relax,” he murmured, and Noiz let out an exasperated sigh but relaxed regardless, burying his face back into the pillow.

After a minute of careful prodding, both of his fingers were placed inside, but Koujaku couldn’t help but feel that Noiz’s flesh was a lot tighter than usual.

“Seems like you haven’t done anything these past few weeks huh?” he asked, curiosity getting better of him. He was aware of the fact that who the brat engaged himself with wasn’t really any of his business. But still, he couldn’t help but ask, surprising himself at the amount of nervous anticipation building in his stomach as he waited for Noiz’s answer. 

“… I haven’t,” he heard Noiz’s small reply a few moments later, and for some reason, his answer pleased Koujaku more than it should have. He decided to ignore the strange warmth that crept up his face as his lips curled into a small smile. Leaning his head down, he placed his lips against Noiz’s ear. 

“Didn’t know you could be so loyal, brat,” he said, teasing him, and even though he couldn’t see Noiz’s face since it was buried into the pillow, he could guess what it looked like thanks to redness appearing on his ear.

“… shut up,” was Noiz’s silent retort, and Koujaku laughed in spite himself. He placed a soft kiss against his ear before moving his fingers inside him harder than before, earning a moan from Noiz.

After he was sure that Noiz was properly stretched, Koujaku pulled his fingers out of him and coated his cock with the rest of the liquid from the bottle, before putting it away and pressing his hard flesh in between Noiz’s ass cheeks. Guiding his cock with his hand, he managed to push it inside him, his body trembling as he felt Noiz’s tightness around his flesh, sucking him in.

When he managed to bury himself inside Noiz completely, he relaxed his muscles and rested his weight on Noiz’s body, his head hitting the back of his neck. As soon as his lips came into contact with Noiz’s skin, he felt him grow tense under his touch. He made one experimental thrust with his hips, pulling at the piercings on Noiz’s nape with his teeth at the same time, and he was rewarded with a small whimper. 

Encouraged by Noiz’s reaction, Koujaku started to enter him faster, immediately feeling overwhelmed with pleasure as he felt the pressure of Noiz’s tight flesh around his cock. 

Noiz let out small pants every time Koujaku pushed forward. He shifted his head slightly on the pillow, his profile becoming visible, and Koujaku felt his throat constrict as he took in a sight of Noiz’s clearly flushed face. He had his visible eye tightly closed and teeth worrying over his bottom lip, and despite not feeling sensation like proper people could, he looked like he was completely lost in pleasure.

Letting out a satisfied hum, Koujaku pressed himself against Noiz harder, only to gasp in surprise as Noiz almost immediately pushed back against him, letting out a loud cry as soon as he did. Koujaku felt as if someone poured hot water all over his skin. He couldn’t believe that one simple movement could make him feel raw passion like this.

He continued to impale himself into him while Noiz met every one of his thrusts, pleasure building inside him with every new clench of Noiz’s flesh against his cock. Then, he saw Noiz’s hand grab at the sheet, his body trembling as he pressed back against Koujaku’s body, and for some reason, something about the sight made him feel intense feeling of possessiveness towards the brat. Before he knew what he was doing, he was growling and grabbing the back of Noiz’s hand with his own, sinking his nails into the skin hard and placing hungry kisses all over his neck and shoulder. Noiz moaned in reaction to his actions, clenching around Koujaku hard every time their flesh met. 

The feeling that formed inside Koujaku didn’t subside even after a good minute. Suddenly, as he looked at the way Noiz trembled on the bed, small whimpers falling out of his throat as he eagerly responded to every one of Koujaku’s movements, he felt the overwhelming urge to see Noiz’s face properly.

Slowly, he pulled out of Noiz and placed his hand on his shoulder, and when Noiz confusedly turned his head to look at him, Koujaku whispered,

“Now turn back around.”

Without a word, Noiz complied and ended up lying on his back, his face now completely exposed to Koujaku’s view. However, he still refused to look at him, and Koujaku laughed lightly, taking Noiz’s chin into his hand.

“Look at me,” he murmured. After heaving out an exasperated sounding sigh, Noiz slowly met his stare, and whatever he saw in Koujaku’s eyes made his own eyes widen and flush on his cheeks spread all the way down to his neck.

Not wanting to waste even a second, Koujaku pushed himself into Noiz in one swift, precise movement, immediately picking up his pace. Tingling sensation pooled in his lower stomach, making him realize how close he was. The way Noiz cried out and met his thrusts didn’t do anything to stop this, and led by desperate desire for completion, he dug his hand into Noiz’s hip and proceeded to enter him at a crazy pace. Still not removing his intense gaze from Noiz’s, he moved his other hand down his face and pressed it against Noiz’s neck, holding it in a possessive clutch.

Suddenly, Noiz’s expression transformed into one of pure, uncovered lust. He lifted his own arms and wrapped them tightly around Koujaku’s neck, before pulling him towards him with surprising force and meeting his lips in a desperate, searing kiss. 

As he gave Noiz’s lips one last bite before pulling away, Koujaku pressed his forehead against Noiz’s cheek and whispered,

“Brat, I’m… I’m close.”

Noiz only met Koujaku’s thrusts harder, before swiping his tongue up Koujaku’s cheek.

“Me too,” Noiz murmured into his ear, and Koujaku reached down with his hand and wrapped it around Noiz’s cock, squeezing it so hard that he felt his wrist hurting from the pressure.

Noiz’s moans now transformed into loud, desperate sounding cries. As he watched him close his eyes tightly and press his head into the pillow, Koujaku felt like his breath was completely taken from his lungs as the realization that would change everything from then on dawned upon him.

If something happened to Noiz… he wouldn’t be able to handle it.

With that thought spurring him on, he entered him a few more times before he finally felt his orgasm violently consume him. Only a few seconds later, Noiz was holding on to Koujaku’s body tighter than ever before, a hot breath of relief escaping his lips and hitting the shell of Koujaku’s ear as he reached his own completion. 

As last tremors of orgasm surged through him, he allowed himself to press his head into the crook of Noiz’s neck, gently kissing the skin there before completely ceasing his movements. 

“Don’t disappear like that on me again,” he murmured lowly into Noiz’s ear, his voice so tremulous that he could barely recognize it as his own. For a few seconds, Noiz stood completely still in his arms, but then he sank further into his embrace, hands trembling as he pressed his nails hard into the skin of Koujaku’s back, and Koujaku knew that he got the message loud and clear. 

 

Minutes later, they sat on Koujaku’s bed in awkward silence, Koujaku trying to distract himself with smoking a cigar, his kimono wrapped loosely around his shoulders. Noiz was seated next to him, now clad in his boxers and shirt, doing something that seemed fairly complicated to Koujaku with his Allmate cube. As the cube let out a few loud beeps, Koujaku was thankful for the fact that he put Beni in a sleep mode earlier today, because otherwise there would be a complete chaos in his room by now. He knew how little Beni tolerated both the brat and his Allmate and he really didn’t need a headache right now. 

He took in one last lungful of smoke and exhaled, before putting the finished cigar in the ashtray.

Heaving a loud sigh, he sent a glance at Noiz’s direction just in time to see him tap the cube lightly and then put it to the side.

“So, what do you want to do now?” Koujaku asked, trying to sound casual about it. But before the brat could say anything, the loud rumbling of his stomach interrupted him, and Koujaku couldn’t help but roll his eyes.

“Again?!” Koujaku commented, shaking his head in disbelief. _Teenagers_.

“Didn’t have the time to eat today before coming here,” Noiz shrugged. Then, he made one of his trademark cheeky smirks and looked at Koujaku, his eyes twinkling playfully. 

“Go make me something to eat again, old man.”

Koujaku glared at him for a few seconds, but this only made Noiz’s smirk grow wider. 

But as he stared at Noiz, who looked all smug with his ridiculous hair that now stood out in all directions and his even more ridiculous shirt, for some reason he didn’t find it in his heart to say no to him. 

“…fine, I’ll make something. Geez, how did you even survive on your own until now with that attitude,” Koujaku grumbled, getting ready to get off the bed and head towards the kitchen. But before he could move, Noiz suddenly leaned forward and captured his lips in a brief, soft kiss before quickly pulling away.

“Doesn’t matter. I have you now,” Noiz said casually, his face completely blank as he got off the bed and headed towards the door.

For a few seconds, Koujaku sat on his bed in a stunned silence, his heart pounding loudly as he processed what Noiz had just told him and what it actually meant. Then, he let out a small laugh.

“Heh, insufferable kid,” he said under his breath, getting up as well and following Noiz out of the room.

It was going to be a long, interesting night.

**Author's Note:**

> This time, I dedicate this fic to three wonderful people. First is Chelsea, a beautiful person whose kind words and gorgeous KouNoi fics inspired me to try and write things I only dared to imagine. Keep doing an awesome work sweetie <3
> 
> Next is my dear friend, Shino. Thank you for your endless support and for being nothing but sweet to me. ;w; <3 Also, thank you for screaming about KouNoi with me day and night on skype and other social networks (which as you already know, gave me an idea how to finish this fic lmao). 
> 
> And last but not least is my long-lost sister, Sarah, who is an original creator of the idea for this fic and without whom I wouldn’t post stories in the first place. Words cannot express how grateful I am to you bb. ;w; <3
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading <333


End file.
